Love Is Suicide
by BelovedShadow
Summary: How would you describe the relationship Itachi has with Deidara? Love, Lust, and a great deal of other four-letter words seem to come close; but how will this relationship change when Sasuke comes into the picture? ItaSasuDei YAOI!
1. Routine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a very, very perverted mind, and a keyboard to express my mind's illness with. Even the very title of this fic, is actually a song by Katy Rose that I have zero rights to.**

**WARNING: This work of fiction will contain graphic, [homo] sexual material, that may not be appropriate for children under legal age. [[YAOI]]**

**A/N: This fic is requested by, and dedicated to: **

**Dei-and-Ita-are-Mine**

**I've finally done it a good month and a half after you requested it... sorry o_O... hope you're still interested in reading. Haha... I'd been working on it for a while, but couldn't get the guts to finish the first chapter.**

**This is ItaSasuDei. That's right. All three. **

**Enjoy!**

Itachi Uchiha woke silently, blinking his eyes open and looking around his room. He rose quietly and dressed himself in a baggy pair of sweatpants. No boxers. No shirt. Then, he started making his way down the hall.

Contrary to common belief, Akatsuki headquarters weren't very gloomy, it was set up much like any other traditional Japanese home, only without the dojo and with a lot more rooms.

The weasel made his way to a door on the far eastern side of the complex and knocked lightly.

"enter." a woman's voice called.

Itachi slid the door open and stepped inside, now able to see the familiar faces of his overly-pierced boss and said boss's blue-haired lover.

Pein was still sitting in bed, probably just thinking to himself as he gazed at Konan who was silently combing her hair at the dresser.

"I suppose you're coming to ask if I have any tasks for you yet?"

"Hn." Itachi replied, making sure to keep his eyes locked with the Rinnegan ones across the room. It was common knowledge that Pein was extremely possessive of Konan, and he and the leader had a sort of... mutual agreement.

Itachi kept his eyes and hands away from Pein's pet, and Pein did the same for him. The Uchiha had to hold in a smirk, his toy was probably already awake and waiting.

"As it turns out, Itachi-san, I _do _have a task for you today. One that I think you'll very much enjoy..."

Itachi's collar hid his sinister grin well as the orange-haired man explained exactly what it was that he had to do. He nearly blushed as an idea popped into his brilliant mind. He would have asked, but Pein already began to answer.

"...Oh and Itachi," Pein continued with a smirk. "I'll only be needing the valuable one, the other two are yours to do what you please with."

"How very gracious of you leader-samma. I'll go tonight then, I still have some other things I'd like to wrap up here."

"Naturally." Pein said with a knowing smile as Itachi exited just as quietly as he'd come.

"Nagato, this doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Capturing another Bijuu is always a good idea."

"Not that part, I mean letting Itachi have the other two. One of them is a girl, if he brings her back here it will cause great issue, the men will fight over her."

Pein just smiled at his dear friend.

"Itachi won't keep the Haruno girl."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"It is the _other _spare that has aroused his interest."

"Wait, you can't mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But didn't you say the other one is his-"

"Indeed. However, I'm not one to judge, and I think it will be a very interesting situation. I'm excited to see how our beloved sculptor will react."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi slid open the door to his pet's room, he didn't have to knock here. His little toy belonged to him completely, he'd broken him well.

He saw the blonde's face light up with he walked in. Surely Deidara would have expressed his excitement if he could, but he knew not to speak to Itachi unless spoken to.

"Good morning, Angel." Itachi said kindly. He had denied his slave release the night before, and was delighted to see that the artist hadn't "dealt with the problem" himself.

"Good morning, Itachi-Samma." Deidara replied. His cock was standing proudly at an impressive length, he was completely exposed. He probably still hadn't even left his bed since last night. In fact, the Uchiha wouldn't have been surprised if his cum was still lingering deep within his lover's ass.

"Lie back on the bed... Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, Danna." Deidara replied, he let his back relax into the soothing pillow-like texture of his mattress. It was obvious that Itachi was feeling very generous at the moment, and the blonde shivered as he felt his master's hot breath ghosting against his neck.

Deidara had to hold in a moan when Itachi's tongue shot out quickly and the obsidian-eyed man began sucking a biting at his neck. When the raven's hands started to wander farther south, the Bomb artist had to choke back yet another verbal exclamation of his pleasure.

"There is no need to hold it in." Itachi commented, seeing the struggle the blonde was going through as he began stroking him slowly. He strengthened his grip, smiling at the reaction."

"Ahhh... Mmmmm..." Deidara groaned out in his deep come-hither voice.

The Uchiha began kissing, licking, and biting his way down Deidara's toned abdomen. The artist was now oozing a steady stream of precum that trailed down his cock slowly, before coming to rest on the platinum blonde tufts of pubic hair that adorned the base of his cock.

Itachi allowed his journey to lead him farther down the man's stomach, he slowly took the head of Deidara's phallus into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, he didn't move down, or even touch the shaft, preferring to just lick at the slit that was dripping the delicious salty substance. Just like the night before, Itachi stopped before his pet could cum.

He sat up and pressed the head of his manhood against the blonde's entrance, knowing that Deidara wouldn't complain about not being stretched. He pushed in quickly and immediately began stroking in and out, setting a fast pace.

At first, the artist was in pain from what his master was doing to him, but eventually it faded to pleasure as he knew it would, and he laid limply on the bed, letting Itachi control him completely. Some may assume that Itachi would have wanted Deidara to meet his every thrust, but the man knew from experience that Itachi always wanted to be totally in command.

"Squeeze me tighter." the Uchiha commanded, sighing contently when he felt the walls that were already hugging him firmly contract even more. He was very excited about getting a new toy today, Deidara-dorrei's ass was terribly abused and didn't give him nearly as much pleasure as it used to, not to mention that he was getting quite bored of the same old thing every morning and night.

Don't get me wrong, they had experimented with a variety of positions and methods. They'd purchased countless toys, whips, chains, handcuffs and the sort. At one point, they'd even tranquilized the blonde and Itachi had fucked his motionless body, still, it wasn't enough.

Itachi stroked harder and faster, earning a sincere yelp of encouragement from the man below him.

"Feel good?" Itachi asked in his signature monotone.

"H-hai... arigato master." Deidara replied, it wasn't a lie. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he was worried. He knew this would end soon, he could hear the boredom in his master's voice, but he couldn't think of any more ways to spice things up.

He remembered once asking Itachi if perhaps it would benefit to add a third person into their relationship, but the man had replied simply that there was only one other person who he would even consider fucking, and that person was almost completely unobtainable.

The slave couldn't help but frown a little when Itachi lazily pulled out and rolled over, he glanced down at the man's cock, it was completely untainted, and still hard as a rock. So he had thought correctly, Itachi hadn't cum.

Deidara decided it best to go out on a limb and show a more outgoing side, so he did something that he knew wasn't a good idea: he questioned Itachi.

"Aren't you going to finish?" He asked shakily.

Flaming red eyes shot up immediately to meet with his own, but their furious glare faded after seeing the look of concern on his face and they dimmed to black.

He just sighed, petting the artist on the head and stood up, dressing himself.

"I'm leaving tonight."

Deidara nodded silently, looking down, slightly afraid to make eye contact.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I don't really care what you do till then, so don't let any obligation to me restrain your needs."

"Hai, Itachi-Danna."

Then he left, probably to prepare for whatever mission he was going on. It didn't really concern the blonde _where _he was going. No matter where Itachi went, a piece of Deidara's heart would linger with him. Whether he realized it, or not.

**A/N: Now before you tell me that Deidara's a whimp, I know he's VERY submissive in this chapter, which is how he will often be with Itachi for a while, but don't worry. When Sasuke becomes involved you will see a VERY different side of him. *evil smirk***

**Hope you liked, REVIEW**

**with love,**

**-Beloved**


	2. The Mission

**A/N: Hmm... well here is the next chapter. There isn't much Deidara in this one, but trust me, that's sort of necessary for the plot at this point. This fic is gonna be pretty plotty, but I assure you, the smut will also be a constant factor, I mean come on... Deidara's a sex slave! Anyway, as you all know, if I keep rambling on like this we'll end up with another billion word authors note...**

**Enjoy!**

"Well they didn't put up much of a fight." Kisame commented with a toothy grin. Itachi just looked over at him wordlessly.

"You guys don't fight fair!" Naruto yelled, somehow managing to spit his gag out _again._ Itachi sighed. Realizing that if he wanted something right, he really did have to do it himself. He walked over to the blonde and tied the gag more securely, not failing to notice the way Sasuke's eyes followed him curiously with every step.

He almost wanted to smirk, it was true, he and Kisame hadn't fought fair, but then again, Sasuke had also refused to fight at all, which greatly amused Itachi. They hadn't even tied him up correctly, his leg's where free, and his hands were only held together by a thin piece of rope, but he hadn't made any move to escape, he just kept his eyes on Itachi without moving his body at all.

He watched as they re-gagged Naruto for the thousandth time, since it seemed like the only part of escaping that the Jinchuriki was actually good at was forcing everyone around him to listen to his blab... He watched Itachi and Kisame's hushed conversation, taking in the way his brother's face became stone still when he was upset, which he _clearly _was, since the blue-skinned man he was talking to was screaming.

"I say we keep her! You've already got a play thing! Just because you don't want her doesn't mean the rest of us can't have any fun!"

Obsidian eyes studied Itachi as he sighed and walked away from his fellow Akatsuki member.

"The girl will not go with us beyond this point." The elder Uchiha said, somewhat sternly. He was starting to get sick of Kisame's backchat. He didn't want to fight the man, but if that became a necessity, he'd already had it mentally calculated how to finish the mission with only himself, Kisame's life was worthless, if he continued being a fool, Itachi'd kill him. End of story.

"You're just gonna leave her here in the woods! She's already passed out from her injuries, at least bring her back to headquarters for an hour or t-"

"Kisame," Itachi said quietly, letting his red eyes meet directly with his teammate's. "I'm not entirely opposed to leaving you here to rot along with her."

The shark momentarily thought about asking what Itachi meant by that, but he could tell by the man's tone that he should just shut up now.

"Humph. Fine."

"Good. Let's go."

Packing up camp in preparation to leave went on for a while with no issue, until the very end when it was time to lift their prisoners. Kisame walked towards Sasuke and reached an arm down, as if to pick the teen up.

"Don't touch him." Itachi said, before Kisame's hand had even reached a twelve inch distance from Sasuke's body. Kisame turned towards the Sharingan master questioningly.

"Don't _you _usually carry the valuables?" The shark asked, tilting his head over towards Naruto, who was in truth the reason they had traveled all this way in the first place.

Itachi walked over to them, lifting his brother-who still was showing no resistance- with ease.

"Yes, but what you value and what I value are two entirely different things this time."

Sasuke frowned at his brother's words, he didn't like being thought of as an object that had value, even if that object _was _valuable to Itachi. Hell, an object being valuable to Itachi didn't mean much anyway, he wasn't very materialistic in the first place. He sighed, not wanting to think about how much he actually knew his brother. He was still sort of in shock about this whole situation, after all he and Itachi had been through... he'd actually come back for him. After all those years, he was here. That was the only thought Sasuke allowed into his mind as they began to travel and he leaned into his brother's chest, and slept.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke woke to the feeling of being dropped none to gently onto a bed in an unfamiliar room. He opened his eyes and looked to see a yellow-haired man half-naked in the bed next to him, who also appeared to be just waking up.

"Itachi-Danna, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to get home at this hour."

'_Danna? What the fuck?' _Sasuke thought to himself as Itachi nodded to the mystery man as if he was actually forgiving him for something that clearly wasn't his fault.

"Leader-Samma needs you, we're extracting the Kyuubi. Go to him, I'll meet you there in a moment."

So the blonde rose, giving Sasuke a sideways glance, since he clearly didn't know why there was someone in what was probably his bed, then bowing awkwardly low to Itachi before leaving the room.

"Until I can find better arrangements for you this will be your room, I'd advise you not to touch anything that looks hand-made, as it may explode in your face. Goodnight." Itachi said to his brother, then turned as if to leave.

"Wait, Nii-San."

Itachi turned back, surprised that Sasuke was actually talking to him, apparently the boy's state of shock was starting to wear off a little.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Sasuke asked with a gulp, he was trying not to be afraid, but Itachi _had _killed their entire family, so there was no telling what kinds of morals he might or might not have.

"No."

"Then... why did you bring me here?"

"I told you I'd be back for you."

"Well... I guess... I guess I always thought you meant... that you'd be back to kill me..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi arched his eyebrow curiously. "What made you think something like that?"

Sasuke was starting to get agitated, as odd as this whole situation was, it still wasn't fair that he was being treated like this. "Why the fuck do you _think _I'd get that impression? You murder every other relative in the same night, then walk up to me and say you'll be back for me! The obvious assumption is that you'd be back to finish the job and kill me off! Any idiot would have thought the same thing!"

The elder sighed and sat on the bed. "Perhaps, but you're not just any idiot, you're much more brilliant than that, and you know me better than that."

"The brother I _thought _I knew wouldn't have killed everyone off!" Sasuke yelled, now he was just downright angry, he was already not getting any information, and now to add on to that, he was expected to understand things that didn't make any sort of sense to anyone but Itachi.

"Get some sleep, Sasuke. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't _want _to sleep! I want some fucking answers! You get into a huge fight about how it's not necessary to bring Sakura-"

"Who?"

"The _girl, _you stood right there and told that fish guy that she wasn't necessary, right? Because there isn't a creepy fox demon inside of her. What makes me so damn special? Why am _I _the one who gets kidnapped?"

Itachi smirked. "Because you're my brother."

"Is that all?"

"No. I have plans for you, but I don't think I'll share them with you yet. All you need to know is this: no one will hurt you or judge you here, no matter what you do. Okay? So stop being such a prick and look at the good side."

Sasuke huffed and turned away from his brother on the bed, so that he was lying down with his back facing the man. "What ever Itachi-Nii. Just don't fucking speak to me."

A minute later Sasuke looked up to find that Itachi had actually walked out of the room. He frowned. Yes, he'd been the one to get a little rude, but still. The fact that it was that easy to get Itachi to leave him displeased him somehow.

What happened to the brother he used to know? What happened to the ruthless murderer who killed his family? Where both of those men completely gone now? More importantly, if Itachi was no longer either of those people, who was he?

**A/N: I don't like this chapter as much as the last... which is probably because I've just finished it so late, it's probably terribly written. I can be quite daft when I'm tired, hehe...**

**Please review anyway!**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Welcome To The Akatsuki

"If you're sleeping in here, could you at least scoot over some?"

Sasuke woke with a start, looking up. It was that blonde guy again, and he looked pretty pissed off this time. The raven sat up and scooted over, watching intently as the stranger who he'd apparently be sharing a bed with took some clay out of his pocket and began fiddling with it mindlessly.

"Could you stop staring at me, please?" The man asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Gomen," Sasuke replied, stepping off of the bed and going to sit in an empty corner that he realized was probably the only safe spot to stay out of his roommates way. Deidara sat for a while longer on the bed, then sighed.

"What's your name, anyway?"

Sasuke looked up. "You talking to me?" He asked with a slightly rude tone.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What's yours?" Sasuke asked, not willing to give out his own information without a fair exchange.

"Deidara."

"Hn. Well, it's nice to meet you Deidara-San. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to find that the blonde's eyes had widened in horror. That was odd...

_Uchiha _Sasuke. Not just Sasuke, but _Uchiha _Sasuke. Deidara was so furious he could burst. He didn't mind doing what he did for Itachi, he liked that relationship and had grown used to it over the past year. He loved the man very dearly, and truly would do anything for him, but babysitting his little- cousin? brother? nephew? Absolutely not. The idea disgusted him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're... related to Itachi-Samma..."

"Of course I am, I'm his brother. Hasn't he ever talked about me before?"

Deidara shook his head. Of course not. He and Itachi didn't _talk._ That never happened, well sure they chatted here and there, but never about anything sound. Just enough to fill awkward silences, or say something necessary; and Itachi had NEVER mentioned a brother.

"I thought he killed his whole family?"

Sasuke looked towards the ground somewhat sadly. "Yeah well... he missed one."

So the little bastard thought he had a right to just get all sentimental and sad all of a sudden? No. Itachi having a relative was definitely bad news, as it was right now, he spent his time mostly with Deidara... why the hell had he brought this kid here? It would ruin _everything. _Especially since they'd be bedding together! How was the artist supposed to maintain a sex-based relationship with someone when he was to be boarding with his brother?

"Well, don't think that I'll treat you any differently just because you're Itachi's brother."

"Whatever. I said something pretty harsh to him last night, I think I'd like to say sorry, where's his room?"

"I don't know."

"You don't even know where his room is?"

"Nope." Why would he? Itachi always came here.

"Well then _you're _not really good for much, are you?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't get cheeky with me, you little bastard! I'm still older than-"

"If I hear you speaking to him that way again, you'll regret it. Do you understand?" Itachi said, as he walked silently into the room, giving Deidara a warning glance.

The bomb-master quickly snapped back into his rightful place. He knew who he was, Deidara-Dorrei. Itachi Uchiha's sex slave. He'd agreed to this, without any sort of exchange. He was the Uke, and in all ways the inferior. He'd sold his soul to the devil, and gotten nothing in return.

He'd given Itachi his everything, free of charge, and worse still, he couldn't even bear the thought of having it any other way.

Sasuke walked silently behind his brother. He could still feel the hatred that had been oozing at him when Itachi stated plainly that the reason he'd come to the room was to pick up Sasuke. He knew it had hurt Deidara... and badly too, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. He hadn't seen Itachi in nearly a decade.

_'Besides, Bros before hoes.' _Sasuke thought to himself, immediately chuckling at the statement that he hadn't voiced aloud. Itachi gave him an amused smirk, and kept walking.

"Where are we going, Nii-San?"

"Food."

"That's not a _place _Nii-San." Sasuke corrected cheerily, now sort of dancing behind Itachi as he took in the headquarters. They where really nice, not at all what he would have expected... it even had a woman's touch. Hm. Maybe some of the other guys had live-in escorts as well.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was now spinning around in circles as they walked, like a little ballerina.

"What's got _you _in such a bright mood?"

Sasuke stopped spinning and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I like being away from Konoha."

Itachi paused, thinking. "Why don't you hate me, Sasuke?"

Another shrug was the reply, but this time it didn't come with a verbal attachment. Itachi stopped.

"No really, I'm going to need more of an explanation than that. You're nearly seventeen. You no longer have the excuse of being an oblivious child, it's foolish of you to act so happy to see me. Just last night you told me not to speak to you, and now you've woken up with more excitement than someone who's just won the lottery."

"I _can't _be mad at you. I've tried, doesn't work." Sasuke said plainly.

"Why not?"

"I dunno... I guess... It's just something about you..." The boy blushed before continuing. "You give me butterflies."

Itachi looked down at the child curiously. He gave him butterflies? Hmmm... Interesting. He wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he was definitely taking it as a good thing. Sasuke smiled.

"Can we eat now?" The younger asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He hadn't eaten yet the day they got captured, had been sleeping while everyone was eating on the way here, and also hadn't gotten anything to eat since being here. Much to his delight, Itachi nodded his head and continued walking towards wherever the food was.

Sasuke was led to a large dining room where about five or six people where already sitting and pulled a chair out for Sasuke to sit in. The youngest did a head count. Six, then. They all looked odd in their own way.

One of them was wearing a mask that completely covered his face, and yet Sasuke had an odd feeling that the man was gawking at him. Another man was seated next to the first, he was beautiful, that was for sure, but something about him seemed surreal. Artificial somehow, almost _too _beautiful to be entirely authentic.

There was one man who was wrapped in a good bit of bandages, he wore a loose cloth around his face, making him appear to be an assassin of some sort, which he probably was. His skin was dark, as if he was a foreigner, or very aged. He sat next to an albino man who was silently muttering to himself, as if to give a prayer at bedtime.

Sasuke's eyes continued traveling up the table, past a woman who he decided was probably the person that made this place seem so homey, without her it was a total sausage fest.

Then lastly, a heavily pierced man sitting at the head of the table smiled directly towards the younger Uchiha and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	4. Dude, you totally got PWNED!

**A/N: This thing hasn't been updated in a WHILE! **

**Enjoy!**

"Otouto, how comfortable are you with Kisame?"

Sasuke looked over at his brother curiously. That was an odd question for Itachi to be asking all of a sudden. "I don't know him at all. I've only been here three weeks and I've only conversed with people other than you and Deidara during meals."

Itachi nodded and sighed, leaning back in the chair that he was comfortably seated in. Deidara was fidgeting with his clay on the other side of the room. He was getting quite tired of this process. Itachi came in, checked up on _Sasuke._ Talked to _Sasuke. _Gave all of his attention to precious little _Sasuke. _They hadn't fucked at all since the brat had moved in...

"Well, I'm lending you to him for the night, so I hope you'll get to know him."

Sasuke was quite angered by his brothers statement, and it showed. "You're just giving me away like a slave?" He asked in a hurt tone. Deidara's head shot up at the word slave. Itachi Uchiha only owned one slave- and he only needed _one _slave. _One_ brother. _One_ slave. Those terms should not be crossed or renegotiated... or at least, that was the bomb-artist's opinion.

"No. Actually, I'm giving you away like a pet. You'll be fine, and I need to be alone with Deidara tonight."

Sasuke frowned, looking over at Deidara with hateful eyes. The blonde smirked. "Jealous?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Deidara, you will not taunt my brother. I've told you that already." Itachi said firmly, but still Sasuke detected a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Hai, Itachi-Danna."

Sasuke redirected his glare to his brother. "You're ditching me with the shark guy just for a night of sex?"

Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "Yes, and I will continue to do so at least weekly, unless you can think of a better alternative. It's not as if _you _were the one offering the sex- if that were the case, the situation would be different."

Both Deidara and Sasuke turned red, for different reasons. Sasuke wore an embarrassed blush, where as Deidara was so angry he could probably kill the entire rest of the Akatsuki single-handedly. Sasuke faced the blonde with new-found arrogance. "Did you have something to say, Deidara-Dorrei?" He asked teasingly.

Deidara ignored the brat's comment and turned towards Itachi. "Will you be wanting any of the toys tonight, master?" He asked somewhat smugly.

No one was quite certain when it became so obvious that Sasuke was interested as Itachi as more than a brother- but it was definitely something that they were all very much aware of, and something that both Itachi and Deidara tended to use to their advantage at times.

Sasuke grumbled angrily at the thought of his brother fucking Deidara. He understood that that's what Sex Slaves did with their masters but it still bothered him. It just didn't sit right. He was glaring at the wall without even realizing it.

"Are you well, Otouto?" Itachi asked in an amused tone.

"No." Sasuke answered coldly.

"What's the matter?" Was Itachi's next question.

"_Him. _I don't like you sleeping with him. I don't like it one single bit."

Itachi's eyes glinted mischievously. "Oh? And what do you have to say about that, Deidara-Dorrei?" he asked, now facing the artist with those same playful yet murderous eyes.

"I belong to Uchiha-Samma. Sasuke-Kun's opinion is irrelevant." The blonde said with a low bow.

Itachi chuckled then turned to Sasuke. "And what of that, Otouto?" He asked in a calm tone, studying Sasuke to see what his reply would be. He knew that Sasuke was an attention-whore, and was very offended by being referred to as 'irrelevant'.

The young Uchiha looked towards Deidara with still yet strong eyes. "You belong to Itachi." He stated simply. Deidara smirked, but was let down when Sasuke continued. "But your belonging to Itachi doesn't concern me in the least -because Itachi belongs to _me_."

Deidara's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe Itachi didn't smack Sasuke in the face for saying something like that. Itachi Uchiha could not be _tamed. _He couldn't be _enslaved. _He couldn't belong to anyone. Yet, all he did was smirk at his brother.

"Yours, huh?" Itachi asked, showing a slight challenge with his tone of voice. This pleased Deidara... good... Itachi wouldn't submit completely.

"Yes." Sasuke said hardly, rising to stand up and face Itachi. He crossed his arms and gave his brother a cold stare. "You belong to _me._"

"That's not how it works, Otouto. " Itachi said, rising to stand face to face with his brother. He looked down at the teen and almost smiled. He loved Sasuke. They both knew that, although it was something they both chose to ignore. He also felt that Sasuke was being extremely adorable at that moment.

"You don't pick how it works, Nii-San. I'm not asking you if I can have you. I'm _telling _you that you're mine." Sasuke spoke seriously, glaring at Itachi in the eyes. Deidara chuckled... there was no way that Itachi-Danna would go for some shit like that. The kid was in way over his head.

The elder raised his eyebrows curiously. "And if I say no?"

Sasuke reached up and grabbed Itachi's chin violently. "No is not an _option._" He snarled, before viciously pulling his brother's face down and crashing their lips together. Itachi didn't respond, so Sasuke separated them. "Kiss me." The child demanded.

Deidara watched in absolute horror as Itachi leaned down and obediently gave his brother a passionate kiss. He... He must have... He must have just _wanted _to do that... right? Because there was no way that ITACHI UCHIHA was letting some _infant_ boss him around... **RIGHT**?

Itachi himself didn't quite understand why it was that he was letting himself get broken in by his little brother. However, he loved Sasuke. Even after the years apart, he loved him. And even if it was humiliating, he truly would do anything for him. So in a way, he _was _Sasuke's- and the fact that his Otouto had picked up on that and was taking advantage of it was just downright sexy.

"Now," Sasuke began, as he pulled away from Itachi's mouth. "Say goodnight to Dei-_dorrei_ and show me to your room. I'm not sleeping in here anymore. I don't like him, and I don't see why I can't sleep with _you _instead."

Deidara looked at Itachi disbelievingly as the man chuckled and patted his brother on the head.

"Goodnight, Deidara-dorrei." He said, and he walked Sasuke out of the room.

The bomb-artist just stared after them in shock. In a way, he was sort of heart-broken, but he'd just discovered a new-found respect for Sasuke. After all, the kid had clearly earned the one thing that Deidara had decided was impossible to attain: A place in Itachi's heart.

**A/N: Awwwww... Poor Dei-Chan! **

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW! AND TAKE MY FUCKING POLL!**

**Love you for reading xD**

**-Beloved**


	5. Breakfast Banter

**A/N: Mkay, well... Here's the next chapter. It's mainly for plot near the end, but it does have this like extremely brief shitty smut scene just to sort of establish what's going on.. **

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke looked around Itachi's room with a look of distaste. Blank walls. White sheets. Black duvet. Plain wooden floor. One old oak night table with a single old tattered picture of the two of them when they were kids taped onto the base of an ugly off-white lamp. "You've seriously got to re-decorate."

"Is that a request... or a demand?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sasuke ignored the question and walked over to the bed, plopping himself down across it and letting out a deep comfortable sigh. "It feels so good to be on a bed... I'll sleep like a baby tonight. Deidara makes me sleep on the floor, you know."

"He does _what?_" Itachi asked sharply, then he caught himself. There was no use in worrying over ways to punish Deidara right at that moment.

Sasuke giggled, knowing full well that his brother had almost blown a fuse.

"Ready to go to sleep, Aniki?" He asked.

Itachi chuckled sinisterly, approaching the bed and bringing with him a very predacious aura that had Sasuke gulping nervously.

"Foolish, _foolish, _Otouto. You seem to have forgotten something."

"W-What?" Sasuke asked shakily. Itachi was getting closer now... uncomfortably close... no- _too _comfortably close. Sasuke whimpered as he felt Itachi hovering over his body.

"The reason I was trying to be rid of you in the first place. I _needed _to see Deidara alone tonight. You've told me that I may not. So, now as my master you must do something to repay me for being a good little slave, don't you think?"

"Nii-San..." Sasuke breathed out, feeling harsh bites and kisses being planted on his neck. Itachi bit so hard the boy could almost have cried, but that's how he liked it. When doing something so sinful it's warranted that you have some pain tainting the pleasure- it only makes it all the more delightful.

Itachi's nails scraped violently against Sasuke's skin as he disrobed the boy, leaving pinkish scratch marks behind. He captured Sasuke's lips in a harsh kiss, pressing further down onto him so that their bodies were delectably close.

"Nii-San... fuck me... please?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Otouto. What kind of master says please?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated mewl. "Itachi, FUCK ME!" He demanded.

"Now that's more like it," Itachi replied in a husky tone.

Sasuke gasped an grimaced as his brother forced two fingers into his entrance at the same time with no sort of moisture at all. Itachi prodded around for only a moment before adding the third, loving the agonized look on the younger's face.

When he decided Sasuke was ready, he kicked off his clothes and positioned himself carefully, before pushing slowly into Sasuke's ass.

The boy breathed heavily and franticly. "Ow! Aniki, this _hurts._" He complained.

Itachi ignored him, and in only a minutes time Sasuke was moaning and whimpering like his usual whorish self -voicing requests of 'harder' and 'faster' and so on.

Itachi himself was also panting, he felt his nerves tingling in delight. Sasuke was so tight.. so unbelievably _tight. _He made Deidara seem like a worn-out old cloth in comparison. There needn't be any kinks or tricks involved. Plain simple fucking would do the job... and it was _doing _the job- far too quickly.

Itachi felt his orgasm nearing and reached down to stroke Sasuke's dick, successfully milking his brother's cock before his own- since he found it absolutely unacceptable for the top to cum first. He followed quickly behind and released into Sasuke's ass, collapsing atop him and falling asleep shortly afterwards.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke looked up as Kisame joined them at the table. He was slightly annoyed by the mans presence, since he was still upset that Itachi would have even _considered _leaving him with that sharky-thing for a whole night.

The blue-skinned male was the last of the members to sit down and he smirked, looking over to where Itachi was sitting - with Deidara to his left and Sasuke to his right- the shark grinned mischievously.

"Two dolls at one table, Itachi? You'd think this was a tea-party."

"Dolls?" Sasuke asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"Would you prefer I called you pets?" Kisame asked, only grinning even _more _now that he knew he'd gotten under the younger Uchiha's skin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, about to argue back when he felt a calming hand on his knee under the table. He shot Itachi a glare instead, and the elder smirked and obediently removed his hand.

"Were you in a good mood today, Itachi? Usually you keep the pigs in the pen."

"Deidara's a member of the Akatsuki too, you obnoxious fishy _prat_! He deserves a seat at the fucking table!"

Everyone froze at Sasuke's outburst except for his brother (who continued cutting his pancakes into freakishly even little squares). Most people were either shocked that Sasuke had stood up to Kisame's taunting like that, or shocked to find out that Sasuke had apparently been the one to convince Itachi that Deidara could eat with them.

The bomb-artist himself, looked at Sasuke with wide almost-watering eyes. He was very grateful to be sitting amongst his comrades, and had just sort of assumed that he'd been allowed the privilege because Pein wanted to see him or something like that.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kisame wasn't one to stay put off for too long.

"Itachi, you should learn to control your toys."

"And what the _fuck _makes you think I'm just some toy?" Sasuke asked, his anger flaring as he mentally shot daggers at his brother's beady-eyed partner.

Kisame's grin got wider still. "I overheard Itachi playing with you." He answered.

Itachi half-expected Sasuke to blush and calm down, so he was quite amused by the boys choice of response.

"And who's to say that I wasn't playing with _him_?"

"He wasn't the one carrying on like a little bitch."

"So you believe everything you hear? Just because I like getting fucked hard all of a sudden that makes me some submissive little shit? I'm not _Deidara_, Kisame! I will not hesitate to smack you _or _Itachi in the face if it's necessary, and don't you forget it!"

Itachi bit his lip to hold back a laugh. The rest of the Akatsuki were still clearly in awe as they watched Sasuke and Kisame continue arguing. The room didn't get silent until a weak voice spoke in barely a whisper.

"So... Itachi's... fucking... Sasuke."

Both Sasuke and Kisame shut up and joined everyone else as they looked over at the crushed expression on Deidara's face.

"Yes." Itachi answered coldly. "Is that an issue?" He asked, giving the blonde a threatening glower.

"But... you're brothers..."

"So what?" Sasuke snapped. But he felt bad afterwards when he noticed the tears running down Deidara's cheeks.

"Pull yourself together." Itachi scolded.

"NO!"

This time even Itachi was appalled.

"_What_ did you just say to me?"

"I SAID NO!" Deidara screamed, getting up and banging his fist on the table. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR! HOW THE HELL DO I COMPETE WITH THAT? UGH! I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" He sobbed out angrily.

"I told you when we made our agreement that I would use you. I don't know why you've waited to complain till now..."

"DAMN IT, ITACHI YOU BLIND FOOL! I'M IN _LOVE_ WITH YOU!"

He gasped when he said it, not meaning it to slip out so carelessly. But it was too late. What was done was done, and now he'd have to face the results of his foolish actions.

**A/N: So I know that the smut scene is AWFUL that's cus It's not really a smut scene. It's just sort of to establish what they did, cus I didn't want to just skip over it and then mention later that they'd fucked, so just disregard it's suckishness and wait for me to write a good one... later. **

**Please Review and take my poll!**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	6. Changes

**This chapter is short, and not at all "sweet", but necessary for the plot so you kind of gotta read it. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

"Why does _he _get so much care and affection?" Sasuke mumbled to himself with a pout, watching his brother's fingers as they gently stroked the sleeping blonde's hair. Deidara and Itachi had been talking alone in the sitting room for house, and Sasuke had of course gotten nervous about them being alone for so long and come to investigate; only to find that the bomb-artist had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms.

The weasel looked up at his brother with slightly sad eyes, though the rest of his expression was completely unreadable. "I take it you're in love with me as well?" Itachi asked, taking in Sasuke's tired and clearly annoyed features. The elder Uchiha disallowed a smirk to dance across his lips when he noted Sasuke looking shocked for a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Of course I am. But you've known that since we were kids. Isn't that right, Itachi-Nii?"

This time he _did _smirk. Of course Sasuke would have realized by now that these feelings started far before either of them were old enough to control them. Their relationship was deeply routed before the massacre, and had proven to be unbreakable since then. "Yes. I knew how you felt. I've always taken the extra minutes after thinking to consider you and your feelings and thoughts, Otouto. It just comes so easily- like a reflex. Which is why I find myself wondering how I never had the slightest concern about Deidara's emotions. How could I not have realized that he's been in love with me all along? I could feel _your _love from miles away, yet with him right there by my side I saw nothing."

"Then maybe he's better off with someone else."

Sasuke and Itachi both looked up to see the read-head puppeteer glide into the room. Sasuke was again finding himself quite curious about the man... he was just _too _damn gorgeous to be real. But that was something to bother Itachi with questions about later...

"What are you suggesting?" Itachi asked, knowing that nothing Sasori said was every as simple as it seemed on the surface.

"Leader-Samma requires Deidara and I this week. We're being sent to acquire something from Sunagakure." Sasori looked very deliberately at Sasuke, then back at Itachi- signaling with his eyes that he was being very vague because Sasuke was a non-member and therefore not trusted with knowing what it was that they were really going to Suna for. "I'm suggesting that you lend him to me for three days before, and three days after the mission. If I can tolerate his presence for that long, then let me keep him permanently."

Itachi glared at the brown-eyed artist angrily and let out a low possessive growl. "You expect me to just _give _him to you?"

"Yes." Sasori said, surprising Sasuke by giving his brother a look that was somehow so eerie that it topped Itachi's over-aggressiveness. "He'll be happier serving me, Itachi. Let him go. If you want him as a lover, then that can be discussed at a later point. I'm not opposed to it, but it should be _his _decision."

Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "What's your opinion in all this, Otouto?"

"Me?" Sasuke blurted out stupidly, shocked that he was being asked.

"Well, I shouldn't make decisions without consulting you first. Right, _Master_?" Itachi asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Do what you want." Sasuke replied. "But be in bed in half an hour."

Itachi nodded smugly, openly watching Sasuke's ass when the boy turned and exited the room. "Well then, Sasori. You may borrow him for your little three days before and after the Suna mission. When will you two leave?"

"In three days. Hand him over."

Itachi chuckled. Of course, he should have seen that one coming. "Take him." He said almost without emotion. He stood from his seat on the couch, letting Deidara's head fall off of his lap in the process, and began the longish walk to his bedroom. No, it was now his shared room with Sasuke, apparently. He walked in silence, thinking of Deidara. Until he felt his feet moving, and stared through a window, looking down at his life- but not quite living it.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke was dripping wet, sitting naked on the bed, toweling off his hair. When he looked up to see Itachi entering the room looking generally pissed off and completely out of it, his first reaction was to giggle. Itachi, still in his dream-like state, turned towards the noise, and tackled Sasuke to the bed, biting harshly at the boy's neck. Sasuke giggled a little, but it wasn't a real laugh. He and Itachi had already discussed that they needed time to sort out their emotions correctly before fucking again.

"Nii-San! Stop.. hehe... I'm tired!" He said. Itachi's hands traveled lower fairly quickly- that was when the laughter stopped.

"Ah! Itachi, I'm serious! Not right now." Sasuke said a little weakly, as the elder forced himself on top of him. He could feel Itachi's arousal through his pants, but they were both desperately in need of a good night's rest. Itachi ignored his brother's request again, this time kicking off his own pants and reaching down to release his erection from it's displeasing confines.

"NO! Itachi! I said _no!_" Sasuke argued, now sounding a bit more worried. It was an odd realization to suddenly have.

_'I'm about to get raped. By my own brother. And there's nothing I can do about it but scream and hope that maybe fishy-man of all people will come help...'_

It was so fast... How had this situation gone so far downhill so damn _fast_?

The boy pushed frantically against Itachi's chest and shoulders, kicking around to try and get the man off of him, but the weight was too much- and Itachi wasn't himself at that moment, anyway. "GET OFF! PLEASE! STOP!" He cried out, begging for _anyone _ to hear him, even if Itachi was tuning him out completely.

Sasuke felt the head of the weasel's cock press against his entrance. He took a deep breath and managed to wiggle one hand out. He grabbed Itachi's face and pulled it off of his neck, instead connecting mouths. Itachi froze, recognizing the distinctive taste of Sasuke's lips and jumping so far back so quickly that he ended up banging his back against the opposite wall.

He looked up at where Itachi was sitting in front of the wall, and saw that his brother looked confused and distraught and... guilty? Did _Itachi _actually look _guilty_? Was that even possible? Yes, clearly it was. Sasuke watched as the man approached him slowly and kissed his left foot. "I'm sorry." Itachi whispered... wait... hold the fuck up... was he... about to... _cry?_ "I'm so sorry." He whispered again, taking Sasuke's other foot into his hand and kissing that one too. "I'm so, _so _sorry." He choked out one last time before leaving the room.

Sasuke just stared at the door in shock. As fast as it had started, it had ended... but still. What the fuck was that about? Was there some side of Itachi that was able to just go about raping people left and right... no... no this was something else. He was going mildly insane. He was completely out of sorts and not himself when he walked into the room anyway. Sasuke rolled his eyes, quite certain that the timing of Itachi's aggression and Deidara's relocation wasn't a coincidence. At all.

**A/N: Yeah, for those of you who are into the whole Itachi raping Sasuke thing... I'm not. I just can't see him actually going through with it... ever. I hope this chapter wasn't too awful, since I already know it was too short...**

**REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL!**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	7. Carved In Stone

**A/N: Mkay, here goes the next chap! **

**Enjoy! **

Sasuke's eyes shot open in shock as a loud whining sound was made outside of his door. He rolled over and tried to put his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise that had caught him off guard. It was to no avail, and alas he decided to simply listen to the sound and see if he could figure out what it was. It was then that he realized- someone was calling him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"What?" the young Uchiha snapped, recognizing the voice as the idiot he'd encountered a few times during his time living with the Akatsuki.

"You left something in my room!" The masked man replied, "Can you come get it out, please?"

Sasuke frowned. He had never been to Tobi's room, nor had he arrived at headquarters with anything to have left anywhere. Still, he hated when people didn't respect his space, so he agreed to go with the buffoon and retrieve his belongings- whatever they may be.

Tobi lead Sasuke down a dark passageway and through a large dim room that he'd never seen before. A spare bit of light leaking through the far end wall in a spherical shape, told Sasuke that he was in some sort of cave that was protected by a large rock. He glanced around the room and saw a huge creepy statue. It looked like some sort of monster, and it held out two huge hands with fingers big enough for a person to comfortably stand or sit on.

"Where are we?" He asked curiously.

"We're on the way to my room! C'mon!"

Sasuke was still slightly unsettled by the cave-ish room. He figured it must have been the back of Akatsuki headquarters, and the other entrance was the front… or the other way around. He knew that there was more than one exit, because he was certain that when he had come here he hadn't entered through this room. Despite his eerie intuition, Sasuke followed Tobi through the room to the other side of the big statue, and into a small door that he had to duck under just to get through.

Then, there was another hallway, even more complex than the last, and Sasuke felt a slight depressing thought of fear in the back of his mind as he realized that he had no idea how to get back to his and Itachi's bedroom from here.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-Kun! Only a few more steps now!" Tobi reassured him, seeming to have read his younger companion's mind.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only hesitant reply.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a door. This one was properly sized, and Sasuke walked through it with ease, gasping as he took in Tobi's room. Whatever Tobi did for the Akatsuki – and Sasuke hadn't ever seen him do anything productive –it was clearly enough to keep him well paid. The bedroom was decorated lavishly, with silk curtains draping the walls, and a soft carpet colored deep maroon. There was a skylight window shining down on a single large bed. It was adorned with a thick, black, down comforter. On the bed, there was a large white pillow that Sasuke noticed had the Uchiha crest embroidered into it. That was a bit strange, considering he was pretty sure that someone as dimwitted as Tobi couldn't possibly be an Uchiha. In the corner, there was another statue. This one was slightly more similar to Sasuke's eye than the strange beast from the cave-room, but that was somehow more disturbing.

"That's Hokage Mountain." Sasuke said, pointing to the miniature model of the monument he'd been forced to look at for seemingly countless years. "But… those aren't the Hokages."

Suddenly he felt the aura around Tobi change. "Maybe not to you." The masked man replied seriously, before seeming to shift completely back into his usual goofy self.

Sasuke approached the miniature Hokage Mountain and touched the face of the first man. "That's the same face as that other statue… the one at the Valley of the End."

Tobi man a noncommittal grunt. "Ne, Sasuke-Kun, I didn't call you in here to admire my artwork~!"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at Tobi, and gasping in slight shock when he saw that the man was pointing to his couch… and when he saw what "his" stuff was that he'd "left" in here. He approached the sofa slowly, and looked up at Tobi.

"Is he alright?" He whispered quietly.

Tobi nodded. "Yeah! He's fine! See?"

Much to Sasuke's horror, Tobi lifted up a large stick –that seemed to have appeared from _nowhere_ – and whomped the sleeping body on the head with it, letting out an amused giggle as the man on the cough released a dissatisfied groan.

"Didn't I tell you not to fucking wake me up like that?" Itachi demanded, pulling a kunai out from under the pillow his head had been resting on, and only missing Tobi's arm by a fraction of an inch.

The silly Akatsuki member ignored Itachi's behavior, and turned to Sasuke. "Well, this is what you left in here! As you can see, it's a lot of trouble to deal with and not very polite, so please take it back to where it belongs!"

Sasuke completely ignored the clown-ish man and faced his brother. "So this is where you've fucking been for two weeks? Camping out in here? You couldn't tell me where you were, at least? Nothing?"

"It's fine if you're mad at me, Sasuke. You have every right to be after what I did."

"You need to calm the fuck down and get your life together! Important things are happening in the outside world- hell, important things are happening in the _living room_~!"

Itachi frowned. "What's happening in the living room?"

"Important things!" Sasuke replied, not willing to admit that in truth not much had occurred at all since Itachi's departure. "For one, me and Deidara are both very horny!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, and turned his back to his brother. "I don't deserve to touch either of you after-"

"Oh, hush! Come on… what the hell do you see in Tobi, anyway?"

"I'm not sexually involved with him, I'm just sleeping on his couch. There's a difference."

Sasuke glared at his brother's back. "So you're just going to stay here, then?"

Itachi gave no reply, simply choosing to nuzzle into his pillow as if he was going back to sleep.

"Hn. Fine. Well, Tobi, I'm sorry. It seems I am unable to rid you of this pest right now. Let me know when it stops acting like such a little bitch."

"Okay!" Tobi responded excitedly, already pulling at Sasuke's shirt so that he could lead the younger Uchiha brother back to the main portion of the house.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Tobi's childish behaviour, and took a final glance around the bedroom. It just didn't make sense for this _idiot _to have stuff like this laying around… nor did it make sense that _this _was who Itachi would turn to when he was grieving… something just didn't quite match up.

Deciding to think about that later- Sasuke exited the room backwards, with his eyes still lingering on the miniature of Hokage Mountain, and those faces he didn't quite recognize…

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and sorry that this chapter is so… Strange… anyways, PLEASE review!**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
